Percy Jackson and the Alternate Universe
by Afiery1
Summary: Based after the second Titan war, Percy is teleported to an alternate universe where Luke Castellan has just beaten Kronos who was using the body of Percy! Soon the campers find him, but are unsure of his loyalties, Soon he is being chased, and needs to find a way home FAST. Will he get home in time?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I get Transported to an Alternate Universe via a Hot Dog

It was Wiener Wednesday. I was Iris messaging with Tyson about the forge.

"Daddy says I can give you special present." he was saying.

"Cool! what is it?" I asked.

"Its present. I can't tell you!" Tyson said

"You will like it though!" Tyson smiled, revealing missing and yellowed teeth from working at the forge.

"TYSON!" A voice roared.

"Got to go brother, boss angry." The Iris message ended. Ding ding,

"Dinner time!" Chiron called. The campers stampeded out of the cabins like they hadn't had a meal since last Tuesday. I walked to the tables after the crowd had gone by. Annabeth decided to do the same thing as she joined me. She took my hand in hers and we walked together to the tables.

"Eeeeeewwwww!" A voice said from behind us. I turned to see Clairisse and the Ares cabin.

"Leave us alone Clairisse." Annabeth groaned.

"Ha!" Clairisse laughed.

"Please don't hurt me wah, Wah, WAH." The Ares cabin laughed.

"Thats it!" Annabeth lunged at Clairisse, unsheathing her dagger. Clairisse was caught off guard by the surprise attack and was too late to block the first swipe. Annabeth kicked Clairisse in the chest and she fell to the ground. Then she took another camper in a headlock and twisted him, causing him to fall too. She grabbed the back of a third's neck with both hands and kneed him in the groin. He fell to the ground as she took out the rest of the cabin. Then she turned back to Clairisse who was starting to get up. She kicked her again and she fell to the ground. Annabeth got on top of Clairisse and pushed her knife to her throat so hard it drew blood.

"Don't make me mad!" Annabeth said. Then she got up, sheathed her knife, and grabbed Percy's hand.

"Come on seaweed brain, We don't want to miss diner!" I walked up to my table. And there it was. The Hot Dog. I squirted ketchup all over my hot dog. Then I got a knife and cut the hot dog in half, then one half into fourths. I reached for my offerings and was teleported without realizing it. I was still in Camp Half Blood, Still at the Mess Hall, but there was no one there. I dumped my offerings into the fire, half of the half for my dad, half of the half for Zeus. I was trying to get on his good side. Then I saw there were no campers.

"Uh oh." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Luke replaces me

I heard footsteps. Thank gods the campers are coming! I thought. The first camper I saw was blonde. Annabeth! I thought. But as the camper got closer I saw it was a boy. LUKE!? I was so confused!

"Luke?" I asked.

"What's going on?"

"Halt!" Luke shouted as he approached.

"Luke! Whats happening?" I asked.

"Are you a ghost?" Luke asked.

"What? You died, not me, you were Kronos!"

"I was nothing of the sorts liar!" Luke said to me. More campers emerged from the woods. I spotted Annabeth. She saw me and gasped. She ran to Luke.

"Luke?" She asked

"What's going on?" She seemed frightened.

"Percy? Is that you?" She asked. Luke uncapped a pen and it turned into a sword.

"Luke! When did you get Riptide? What happened to Backbite-Kronos's Scythe?" I asked.

"I've always had this, Betrayer!" Luke shouted the last word. He lunged at me and I rolled aside, uncapping MY Riptide. The campers gasped like I did a magic trick. Luke attacked me and I blocked, then I slapped him with the flat of my sword.

"Luke, I don't know what's happening. I was eating a hot dog!" I said as we dueled.

"A hot dog! We haven't had that in forever!" Luke shouted. He nicked my arm and kicked me on the ground.

"PERCY JACKSON!" He shouted and kicked me. I coughed.

"BETRAYER OF THE OLYMPIANS!" He yelled and brought His sword down on my neck.

"HERE!" He pushed his sword so hard it drew blood.

"LUKE!" Annabeth called.

"You're scaring me Luke!" She said. Luke released me.

"Be gone, traitor!" He yelled. Then Chiron came. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked. Then he saw me. "Oh my." he said.

"Go about your business campers, I will have a word with," he paused

"Our guest." he said. The campers left and I followed Chiron to The Big House.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I get Saved by the Child of Death

"Percy, how, how did you survive?" Chiron asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked. After Chiron had taken me to The Big House, he had asked me some weird questions. Every one seemed to think that I was Kronos. Didn't they remember all the things I did with them?

"Chiron, I don't know what happened, I was walking with Annabeth to the Mess Hall and I made my offerings and poof! The campers disappeared, then Luke came, and he had Riptide, MY Riptide, and Luke, he attacked me, he said I was Kronos," I told Chiron everything.

"Percy, I think you may be from an alternate universe where you're the hero. Unfortunately, here you are a dirty traitor." Chiron said.

"Thanks for the help Chiron." I said, starting to leave.

"Oh and Percy!" Chiron called.

"Here, your mother tried to become the Oracle of Delphi and went insane." Chiron said. I walked out of The Big House and went to my cabin. I passed Luke and Annabeth sitting by the lake together. I looked away, I didn't understand. I got to my cabin and yelled,

"WHY HOT DOG? WHY!?" I walked into the forest. Soon I heard running and I guessed the campers had heard me yelling.

"Begone! You are no longer welcome here for your previous actions!" A voice shouted.

"Really Luke!" I turned exasperated. I uncapped Riptide.

"Give me a break man!" Luke lunged at me. Then the demigods behind him charged. I ran. It was the only thing I could do. Then, something weird happened. The ground opened up and skeletal warriors poured out. Hell hounds shadow traveled around me. They all went to attack the demigods and Nico appeared.

"Need any help?" He asked me.

"No, not at all." I said sarcastically. He and I ran away while the demigods were still distracted.

"NICO!" Luke roared and jumped over the canyon. He ran towards us, charging like a mad man. He jumped on top of Nico, who drew his Stygian Iron sword and pushed Luke back.

"GO!" Nico yelled. I ran through the woods but stopped when I saw a big hole. Then a claw reached out and started to pull itself up. Then a head popped out of the hole, and another, and another. The hydra climbed out of the hole completely and attacked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I fight the hydra with soggy safety flares

The hydra attacked. I rolled to the side and dodged. I ran towards the hydra and slashed at it with Riptide. I stopped moments before hitting it when I heard a cold voice.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you. You don't have any fire!" Luke said. He ran at me and slashed at me. Then out of the hole came skeletal warriors. They attacked the hydra while I fought Luke. Luke wore me down, I was getting slow. Then, he got me. Right in the chest. But it bounced off.

"Curse of Achilles." I smiled.

"I told you I beat Kronos!" I said to him. Luke growled.

"You mean you WERE Kronos!" Luke said. I needed to swap. Nico somehow read my mind and the skeletal warriors overwhelmed Luke. I mouthed thank you to Nico and turned my attention to the hydra. Now where was I going to find fire? I thanked the gods multiple times after this event, because my dad himself appeared!

"I know where you're from. You are not my son but you are a son of a certain sea god in a different world. Someone dumped these into my realm in desperation and anger, a certain castaway on a remote island." Poseidon said and a crate appeared.

"Use it well!" He said and disappeared. I opened up the crate with Riptide and there were 10 soggy flares sitting there. I concentrated and the wetness off the flares flew off, down into the pit. Now I had flares. I picked up a rock and prayed that random rock on the ground and Celestial bronze pen sword create sparks. I lit the first flare and cut off a hydra head. I burned the stump and it started slamming around and trying to hit me. 2 heads gone, two stumps slamming around. More stumps, less heads. Finally the hydra fell into the pit with 8 burnt necks. I leaped over the pit but it was way to big. I was about to fall in when Mrs. O'Leary shadow traveled underneath me and we made the jump. Luke saw Mrs. O'Leary and shouted to the campers.

"A Hell hound! He is still loyal to the titans!" Annabeth gasped. Then she fell to the ground and started crying.

"Why Percy?" she cried.

"WHY?"

I wondered, did Mrs. O'Leary shadow travel from my dimension? Probably, in this dimension, Mrs. O'Leary would belong to Luke, and Luke saw this Hell hound as a "Monster." We ran all the way out of Manhattan and on the ride to refuge, I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: My Hell hound and Me

"Percy! Percy, wake up!" I got up. Nico was next to me.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We are in California." Nico said.

"Wow, how long was I-"

"3 days." Nico replied. 3 days! I thought. I must have been tired!

"Why did you help me, don't you think I was Kronos or something?" I asked.

"No." Nico replied.

"My dad sensed an appearance of a being from an alternate universe. When I got to Camp Half Blood I knew it was you because the way you acted. I knew you were telling the truth and so does Chiron. I don't know why Luke doesn't see that."

"Because Luke is not a hero." I said.

"He may have saved Olympus but he is not a hero." Nico seemed awestruck.

"Luke did save Olympus! Hero enough for you?" Nico said to me.

"HERO," I said, "Is not a tittle given for heroic acts. Not in my eyes. Hero, is a tittle given to people with good hearts. Luke would've treated me nicer if he was a hero." I said.

"Do not disrespect the savior of Olympus!" Nico said.

"You're on your own." Nico walked away but stopped.

"Luke was right, you may not be Kronos but you're a monster!" Nico shouted.

"And I will make sure Luke knows of your whereabouts!" Nico Shadow Traveled off.

"Great." I said. Mrs. O'Leary wimpered. We walked through the streets and a thunder storm started. A police car drove by.

"All pedestrians please move off the streets." He said.

"Sir!" he said, driving up to me.

"Please move you and your Hell hound off the street!"

"How do you know about- "

"Percy Jackson." The police man said in an eerie voice. Then he started to transform. He roared as he finished the transformation. The police man was a Manticore.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Manticores and Hell hounds

Note to self, Hell hounds and manticores don't mix. Mrs. O'Leary slowly walked toward the manticore, then they both broke out in a total cat fight. It would've been hilarious if it wasn't terrifying, still I videoed it on my smart phone to put on Demigodtube. "Hell hound and manticore have cat fight in thunderstorm." I would title it. OK, maybe it wasn't THAT funny, but, c'mon! I need some joy after my last few days. Then it dawned on me. Mrs. O'Leary could shadow travel me home. YES that was my ticket! Unfortunatly all of Camp Half Blood, led by Luke Shadow traveled in, on Hell hounds supplied by Nico. THAT TRAITOR! I thought.

"Found you, Kronos!" Luke shouted.

"Dude, for the last time, I'm not Kronos." I said.

"Eat those words!" Luke yelled, waving Riptide around. I uncapped MY Riptide and we had a little duel. He slashed and hacked, I blocked and dodged.

"why do you resist defeat? It is coming no matter what!" Luke yelled. Mrs. O'Leary was still tangling with the manticore so I needed another method of escape. I jumped into the mantiore's police car and drove off.

"Hey!" The manticore shouted, transforming back to a cop. Luke snickered.

"Stealing from the authorities, are you SURE Kronos isn't in there somewhere?" And then I knew that Luke knew I was from an alternate universe from day 1 and he was using the campers to get rid of me, calling me 'Kronos' to get them motivated. That's cold, just cold. I thought. Luke's Hell hound caught up with me and I jumped out of the car. Then I started running. Out of nowhere, Mrs. O'Leary came up and tackled Luke's Hell hound. I ran off as Luke raised his sword over Mrs. O'Leary's head.

"NO!" I screamed. I couldn't lose Mrs. O'Leary, not now. Mrs. O'Leary shadow traveled to me but apperently there were so many Hell hounds in the area that a Portal was opened, TO MY WORLD!

"Percy!" Annabeth cried and the alternate campers gasped.

"It's Kronos's magic!" Luke called to keep the demigods' trust.

"We must invade this huge camp of Kronos's!" Luke shouted. They charged towards the portal.

"Annabeth!" I called.

"Prepare the campers for war! I'm in an alternate universe where Luke lived and hes going to invade us!" I shouted.

"What, oh!" Annabeth yelled back. I leaped through the portal! I was back. Then I felt a sharp pain. I turned to see Luke had stabbed Riptide into me, right where my vulnerable spot was. I slumped down on the floor.

"How?" I asked Luke.

"If we are like the same, just in different universes, then our curses of Achilles should be in the same spot." Luke laughed. The alternate campers invaded. Annabeth screamed. Then, I died.

* * *

**This is not the end of this book that would be a lame ending, just a cliffhanger, and I will intentionally wait to post the finale! Yes I am SO Evil! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Tales of The Underworld

"Elysium!" The judge said to me. It was the moment of truth! I was sorted into the best of the best in the underworld! But, who was I kidding, I couldn't celebrate! Alternate Luke was taking over Camp Half-Blood!

"That's great," I said to the judge.

"But is there any way I could get back to the overworld?"

"Well, you could get reborn." said the judge.

"No." I said.

"I need to get back, right now and i need to be able to fight!" I told them about everything that had happened.

"Can't help you, you're holding up the line!" The judge said. I ran to Elysium. It was, WOW! Heaven. I bought a cheeseburger, well got not bought, you don't buy anything in Elysium. Everything was fun and cool and, WOW. So I was almost sad when Nico de Anglo appeared.

"The camp needs you." He said.

"I uh, kind of, know that already?" I didn't know what to say.

"What universe are you from?" I asked.

"The one where Luke is Kronos, You?"

"Same." I replied.

"C'mon, lets save Camp Half-Blood." Nico said.

"Pardon me for saying this," I said.

"But don't you not care about the camp?" I asked.

"Well, thanks to you I fit in now," Nico began.

"Imagine if I save the camp, I'll be a hero Percy, hero! Like you!" Nico said.

"Well, I don't quite like being dead." I said and took his hand. The next thing I knew, I was looking at the end of the camp.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The End of Camp Half-Blood

The Big House was on fire, Annabeth and Chiron were trapped in it. The cabins were destroyed, charred, and damaged, the campers fighting. The alternate Hephaestus cabin was rolling in, firing diamond bullets that were lethal, and distracting the Hermes cabin, keeping them from defending camp. Apparently half of the alternate Hephaestus cabin were fire users, for they were blasting away at the grounds. I ran to The Big House, summoning some water from the river. I blasted it nonstop, hoping the river had LOTS of water. The fire finally extinguished, and I rushed inside. Beams had fallen and sharp splinters shot out from all sides, making it even harder for me to weave my way to Chiron and Annabeth. Chiron was pinned down by some beams, and he was bleeding from some splinters of wood protruding into his hooves. Annabeth's situation wasn't that much better, she was also pinned down, but because she was smaller, received less injuries.

"C'mon Seaweed Brain, use your muscles!" Annabeth said when she saw me. She didn't seem surprised that I was alive, She must have known that Nico went to get me. I lifted with all my might but the beam wouldn't budge. Then half The Big House shattered and Tyson walked in.

"Brother!" Tyson said and lifted the beams off of Annabeth and Chiron. They both got up and ran out to help in the battle for Camp Half-Blood.

"So what is that present?" I asked Tyson. He tossed me a trident that looked like a miniature version of my dad's.

"Endless water supply." Tyson said.

"Also, it is pointy." He said.

"Awesome!" I said.

"Now, let's save Camp Half-Blood!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: I Sneak Attack The Alternate Campers

I stood outside of The Big House. Next to me were a cyclops a centaur, and a mastermind architect. We could take back Camp Half-Blood, right? Then I saw half of our campers gone.

"Ares cabin, fall back! We need a plan!" I yelled to Clairisse and the Ares cabin.

"We don't take orders from nerds!" she yelled back. Then she called,

"Fall back, we're losing too many warriors. Plus we need to clean our swords and shields; It ain't ketchup!" I watched as the Ares cabin fell back.

"Whats the plan barnacle breath?" she asked me.

"It's seaweed brain." Annabeth said.

"And only I can use that name!"

"The plan," I said, interrupting the two.

"Is a sneak attack from the woods, lead by Annabeth and I." I told them.

"I can summon some reinforcement troops." a voice said from behind us. Nico de Anglo came out of the shadows, literally.

"Great!" I said. We sneaked into the woods and got ready.

"Attack!" I called. We all ran as fast as we could into battle. I shot blasts of water with my trident. The fire users shot beams of fire everywhere. I put the fire out and before I knew what was happening I was caught up in an elemental duel. I shot water blasts, he shot fire blasts. I used my water to wrap around him and flung him into the tip of a spear. The alternate Hecate cabin made swords and spears and other objects fly through the air. I cut a few down, then ran toward alternate Luke. We dueled for a minute or two. Skeletal soldiers overhelmed him and I cut a few fire users down. I charged around, slicing everywhere and anywhere. I turned to look where I was swiping just in time to see my trident go through Annabeth. She fell to the ground. Then behind me the cabins caught fire. The Big House burst into flames again. And in that moment, I realized how useless I was. Then Luke walked up to me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: I Take Back My Camp And Fight Luke For The Last Time

"You've lost Perseus, give up your fight and we will kill you quickly, or battle on and face things far worse than death." Luke waved his sword at me. I attacked him.

"YOU!" I yelled, taking out all my anger and fear in a fury of attacks that left Luke stunned.

"Or maybe you should give up!" I said, pointing my trident at his neck. Skeletal soldiers overwhelmed the alternate campers and it seemed we had won. Annabeth rushed up to me with a stained dagger.

"Annabeth!" I called. I was stunned she was alive, especially after I stabbed her.

"Did we win?" I asked her.

"Of course seaweed brain! Thanks to YOU!" She kissed me on the cheek.

"But I, stabbed you, it was an accident." I assured her.

"Sure seaweed brain, you accidentally stabbed me, the alternate me!" She seemed exited. I turned to finish Luke but he wasn't there.

"I will destroy this camp Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, slayer of Kronos in this world. I will!" Luke yelled and I turned to see him crossing the border of camp. He was battle scarred, blood stains on his face and cuts everywhere, but still grinning.

"You just don't give up!" I said, uncapping Riptide and running toward him. Luke turned and ran, holding up my trident.

"Come and get it!" He laughed and jumped into a car that was driving by. There was a scream and someone was flung out of the car. It swerved around and shot off in the other direction.

"Percy, don't do this!" Annabeth told me as I started running after Luke.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled at me.

"Seaweed brain, are you listening?" She yelled to me as I ran off.

"Percy! If you leave I'll, I'll," she yelled but I was already chasing Luke. I dialed a number on my phone.

"Mom," I said.

"I need a ride!" I called to her.

"Percy!" She said.

"Hang on, I'll meet you at the Empire State!" She said.

"Perfect!" I told her. I turned and ran to the tallest building in New York and the gate Olympus. My mom was waiting for me when I got there.

"What took you so long?" She asked me.

"I was getting worried." she told me. Suddenly lots of people rushed inside.

"-Did you hear? On the news?" One was saying. I decided to take a look.

"Mom, I'll be right back." I told her.

"A very wounded man in his early twenties was spotted with a mini-gun driving down 4th street!" The news was saying. I walked back to the car.

"Mom, we need to go to 4th street." I told her.

"FAST!" Our car pulled on to 4th street just as Luke was turning onto main street. He jumped out of the car and ran down to the subway station.

"Here's good mom!" I told her, unbuckling and getting out of the car.

"I'll wait here for you!" My mom called as I ran down to the subway station. I got down just as the subway was pulling away, and I saw Luke on it! I ran and tried to get on, but it was moving too fast. I fell on the tracks. People gasped. I got up and ran after the subway. I got on the side of the tracks, up on a platform so I was safer. I ran faster but knew that I was not going to be able to catch up. Then the tunnel behind me lit up. A horn honked and I knew the ext subway was coming. It drove by like a rocket, loud and fast. I leaped and managed to land on the platform outside one of the cars. I held on tight and waited to reach the next platform. I got off there, people stared at me. Then Luke charged at me and we landed in a subway car, just before the doors closed. Luke tried to spear me with my trident, but I dodged and rolled to the side. The train shifted and I ended up rolling backwards, out the car. I grabbed hold on the ledge just in time, and I dangled just above the rapidly moving ground. Luke came out to where I was and stomped on my hand. I let go with that arm. The train turned a corner and I loosened my grip. Now I was dangling by a finger. I wrapped my legs around the cup-link and pulled myself up. Now Luke was on one car and I was on another. Luke pulled out the pin nd the cars began to separate. The gap was getting bigger, but I jumped and landed on the other car. We got out of the underground and Luke climbed up a latter to the roof. I followed him and we clashed our swords and tridents.

"You just don't stop!" Luke said.

"Yeah well I don't take too well to being chased through an alternate universe and then being attacked back in my universe." I said and kicked at Luke. He ran to the front of the train and tried to push me off. I fell and drove Riptide into the train. I held on to Riptide and swung up, wrapping my legs around Luke and flinging him down in front of the train. He fell and got tan over.

"Ew," I said.

"That's going to leave a mark, on the tracks!" Then I was transported to a space like place.

"Welcome Perseus Jackson." Hera said to me.

"Meet Jason Grace. Jason is from New Rome, the roman version of Camp Half-Blood." Hera explained to us how a war between gods and giants was about to start and how she was going to make us swap camps to try to bring the camps together.

"So I'm going to have to erase your memories, temporarily." She said when she saw the looks on our faces. There was a big flash of light and a strong wind. That was the last thing I saw.

* * *

**So there, I just linked Last Olympian and Lost Hero. This is the end of Percy Jackson and the Alternate Universe. Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
